


All of Me

by soaptottie



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Adult Content, Affairs, Domestic Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, M/M, Pregnancy, Protective Aaron, Relationship(s), Robron Week 2017, Sad Aaron Dingle, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaptottie/pseuds/soaptottie
Summary: It was an unforbidden love that had conquered all.  From their first altercation over a stolen car in a  local barn, to finally being here in their own home, married and in each others arms - neither of them could ever have forseen getting this far.  Happy and free,  with only the future standing before them.  ‘ONLY’ the future.  A future that is bright, untainted….and hideously under planned.An alternative storyline to follow on from the Robron wedding that flirts with the same themes of betrayal and pregnancy but in a very different way! Picks up after Aaron's release from prison, but without the Robert being unfaithful bit...!! *Contains Adult Content*





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - centres around Robron marital bliss. Some fluffy/sexual scenes before the main storyline creeps in including Rob giving Aaron a haircut!

'Don’t be late for Dinner, I’m making Moussaka’. Robert nuzzled his nose affectionately under Aaron’s ear, lips gently grazing his strong jawline. ‘Moussaka?’ mocked Aaron, eyebrows raised incredulously beyond Robert’s line of sight. ‘I thought you liked Moussaka?’ Robert frowned, finally pulling away to make contact with his husbands deep blue gaze. ‘That weird thing with lentils in it? I had it once in France about five million years ago. Can we not just go to the pub and get Marlon to make us a cheeseburger?’ Robert sighed defeated and pulled away, buttoning up his shirt with an increased sense of urgency. ‘I just thought we could spend some time together, whilst Liv’s away and we have the house to ourselves y’know…’ Aaron paused silently, eyes transfixed on his husband who was now heatedly fastening a belt into the waistband of his still bulging trousers, leaning awkwardly against the portacabin desk where they had straddled just minutes before.

He was supposed to be at client meetings all day…or at least that’s what he called them. Aaron frequently jested with him that this was just an excuse to wine and dine, and avoid getting his hands dirty at the scrapyard business. Not that he minded. As much as he loved his husband, Aaron had never been one for spending every waking moment together. Rob on the other hand had tired of attempting to get Aaron out of overalls and into a suit; he was happiest with his head stuck under a car bonnet, dismantling an oily engine. His husband’s complete disregard of social pretence was one of the things Robert loved most about him. His attempts at getting him in a suit were nothing to do with the business – it was a purely selfish fetish for seeing his husbands muscular torso imprisoned under a crisp white shirt, the thick starched collar gently grazing his stubbled jawline and adams apple, and the tie peeping invitingly over his waistcoat, bidding him to come and play.

Unfortunately the last time Rob had seen Aaron in a suit he was ‘imprisoned’ much more literally. Just a couple of weeks ago, Robert had been to pick him up from the back entrance of Hotten HMS, after his hot head had landed him a stint inside on an assault charge. Rob still felt guilty. Aaron was the gentle, sensitive, caring soul of the relationship and on more than one occasion he had been the voice of Robert’s conscience. It was no secret however that due to life dealing him more than one lousy blow, his husbands troubled emotions often boiled over and manifested themselves in some much more irrational act – mostly upon himself, but occasionally upon others. Since his release, Aaron had agreed to seek professional help, and the couple had been making up for lost time, finally enjoying the ‘honeymoon’ period of their marriage which had occurred only the day before Aaron had ben sent down. As in the early months of their affair they had taken to having sex everywhere and anywhere, including the local barn, the cricket pavilion and the backroom of the Woolpack. For Rob, the increasingly public places brought back that same thrill of illicitness he had first experienced when cheating on his female fiancé by sleeping with a gay man. For Aaron the feeling of being touched tenderly after weeks of seclusion in a prison cell was slowly helping to mend that broken part of his soul, and he grabbed onto opportunities of closeness with his husband, only too aware of how quickly they could be taken away.

‘I’ve gotta go….client meeting,’ Rob whispered, grabbing his briefcase and pecking Aaron tenderly on the cheek, ‘be at the Mill for 7’. Aaron smiled as he pulled his bobble hat  and high vis jacket back on, doing a dance down the steps of the portacabin into the scrapyard and gazing wistfully after his husband.

*******

Stomach full of Moussaka, Robert stretched out on the sofa, cradling his husband in his arms and running his fingers gently through the hair at the nape of his neck. He was enjoying the novelty of Aaron having hair whilst it lasted. Aside from the carefully styled fluffy mass at the top of his head he rarely let it grow, normally keeping it cropped so tightly around the back and sides that Rob had become quite accustomed to seeing the bumps in his skull. Despite frequently mocking his husband for being a slave to designer labels and ‘flamboyant’ patterned shirts, Aaron was quite the fashionista when it came to hair. This time he had lasted for four whole weeks without shaving it off, but Rob knew it was only a matter of time before he would appear around the bedroom door, brandishing a pair of clippers and demanding a haircut. Although he preferred Aaron’s hair longer, as it had been when they first met, Rob was only too happy to assist in indulging his husband on these occasions, as it usually meant straddling him topless on a dining room chair, the hair on top of his head clutched tightly in one hand, forcing him into submission whilst he ran the cool silver blade of the clippers gently over his nape and temples with the other. There was something about the gentle buzzing of the clippers, hair falling to Aaron’s shoulders from his shaven head, that sexually aroused them both, and Rob would often feel Aaron’s hardened cock rubbing against his own attempting to break free whilst he tried to avoid taking his husbands ear off.

‘It’s too long isn’t it?’ grimaced Aaron, now running his own hand over his head and awakening Rob from his thoughts, in which Aaron was now straddled over the dining room table. Rob rolled his eyes, still stroking his neck affectionately, ‘If you hate having hair that much, why don’t you just shave the whole lot off and have done with it?!!’ he laughed sarcastically. ‘Coz Liv said I looked like a chav last time. She’s threatened to disown me.’ ‘Well at least one of you got the fashion genes’ laughed Rob, ‘We’ll sort it at the weekend, just maybe think about keeping it a bit longer, you’re still too young to be bald!’. Aaron grinned and leaned in to gently caress Rob’s lips, before moving up swiftly off the sofa. ‘Where are you going now?!’ Rob berated him, straightening up. ‘To dig out the clippers’ came Aaron’s muffled response, already half way up the stairs. Sinking back into the sofa, Rob half laughed and half sighed.

*******

‘Use the shortest one,’ instructed Aaron, stood behind his husband, arms around his waist and nuzzling his head into his shoulder as Rob fitted the blade. Rob raised an eyebrow, taking the blade back off the clippers and fitting the next grade down. ‘That’s all you’re getting’ he warned, as Aaron looked at him moodily. Rob laughed at his sour face as he turned towards him to whisper in his ear ‘I love you Mr Sugden’. Aaron’s steely demeanour cracked, and he responded by gently rubbing his nose and lips into Robert’s neck, his hands searching his torso for the hem of his T-Shirt, ready to lift it up over his head. Abandoning the clippers, Rob guided him to it, and lifting his arms above his shoulders, brought them back over Aaron’s head, his T-Shirt now slack against his wrists, ready to be discarded on the floor whilst his gently tanned chest met his husbands hoody. ‘Is this coming off?’ he teased, tugging at the hood strings before moving down to unzip the front. He felt Aaron quiver slightly under his T-Shirt as his knuckles grazed his chest. Aaron lifted the hem of his own T-Shirt over his head as Robert pulled on the belt of his husbands jeans, fumbling to undo the buckle. Aaron grabbed hold of his hands teasingly, keeping him from undoing the belt. ‘Aaron,’ Robert sighed, his teeth gently biting Aaron’s bottom lip, ‘I’ve waited all afternoon for this’. ‘You’ve already had me once today, you can wait a bit longer’ Aaron teased, firmly pulling him by the hand towards the dining room table.

Sat topless on the dining room chair, Aaron looked searchingly into his husbands eyes. There was a soft buzzing as Rob switched the clippers on, pulse racing, the blood already flowing south to his cock. As Aaron sat submissive in front of him he lowered himself over his knees. Grasping the longer hair on top of his husbands head, he pulled to the left so Aaron was now looking at him from an angle, his hands calmly rested on Rob’s hips. Bringing the clippers to the nape of Aaron’s neck, and applying firm pressure he glided them up and through. There was a sense of satisfaction as a mass of thick brown hair immediately fell over Aaron’s shoulders and to the floor, leaving a closely shorn patch at Aaron’s neck. Aaron winced, fighting the urge to act on the hard on he could see growing in Rob’s pants. Once again Rob glided the clippers up and through another section of his neck, and then without stopping for pause this time, he roughly tugged his head back and brought the blade swiftly across his left temple and down around his ear. Hair cascaded into their laps, and the swift movement was too much for Aaron as he let out a strong grunt of sexual desire, seizing Rob’s cock. ‘Easy there Mr Sugden,’ mocked Robert in a gentle soothing voice, taking his turn to tease ‘we’ve only just started’. ‘Get the fuck on with it will you,’ grimaced Aaron, the tables now turned, his pulse racing and his cock throbbing.

*******

Chapter 1 (Still TBC!)


End file.
